


Franticshippng Drabbles

by irisandlily



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Franticshipping - Freeform, Pokemon Special - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisandlily/pseuds/irisandlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Franticshippnig Drabbles that I write<br/>Most of them have already been written and published on other websites<br/>I hate publishing on this site, so if you'd like to read more of my franticshipping stories, check out my deviantart. Link is in my profile</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything's Alright

**Author's Note:**

> A sorta sad Frantic story  
> Based off of an AU (ask-franticshipping.tumblr.com) I came up with, I decided to write it.  
> I started it August 22, and I finished in September.  
> Anyways, the ending might not make sense, mostly because I was sleep deprived when writing it, and I was watching Until Dawn playthroughs.  
> Not a good combination  
> Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sorta sad Frantic story  
> Based off of an AU (ask-franticshipping.tumblr.com) I came up with, I decided to write it.  
> I started it August 22, and I finished in September.  
> Anyways, the ending might not make sense, mostly because I was sleep deprived when writing it, and I was watching Until Dawn playthroughs.  
> Not a good combination  
> Hope you enjoy!

'Why was he always sad?' was something Sapphire always thought whenever she was with her ghost friend. Whenever Ruby thought she wasn't looking, a look of sadness would always take over. A look that held remorse, pain, and grief. She had never had the courage to breach the topic, not in all the years she knew the spirit. She had before, a week after she had seen him watching her from outside the hospital room's window. He looked like a regular little boy, except for the fact that he had a faint white glow to him, and he was slightly transparent, and that he was on the 4th floor.  
_"Why do you always look sad?" Sapphire had been sitting in the hospital bed with the ghost, who refused to give out his name._  
_"Do I?"_  
_"Yeah. You always look sad, even when I first saw you outside my window."_  
_"I'm sorry. I don't mean to."_  
_"Is it because you're dead?"_  
_"It's not that." the boy sighed, "I- I did something that happened before I died, and it hurt someone I knew," she never brought up the subject again._  
Over the years, Ruby had grown like any normal, living boy would. His clothes had grown along with him, altering shape and form to fit him. He wasn't like what Sapphire thought ghosts would be like. Instead of being able to put an arm through him, she was able to touch him, sometimes, depending if Ruby wanted to take a solid form. And although he felt cold, many times he would suddenly become warm.  
"Tomorrow I'm going to challenge Petalburg Gym." Sapphire sat with Ruby underneath a tree, staring up at the night sky.  
"So soon?" Ruby asked, "You've only just helped to save all of Hoenn.  
"I made a deadline for myself," she replied, "I'll get all the badges before my birthday."  
"That's in 3 days isn't it?"  
She nodded her head, "When's your birthday Ruby?" she asked, "You never told me."  
"July 2."  
"That was two months ago..." Sapphire sighed, "I wish I could give you something."  
"There may be something you can do for me." Ruby began, but he trailed off.  
"What is it?"  
"...May I hear your heartbeat?" Sapphire stared at Ruby in mild confusion, embarrassment overflowing her face. "I-I'm sorry for asking such a weird question. It's just- you're the only person who can see me and-... Nevermind." Ruby sighed. "Forget it."  
"I didn't say no..." Sapphire spoke quietly, her face becoming red. In the glow of the moonlight, she could see Ruby smile. He placed himself over Sapphire, before lowering his head to listen to her heart. At the action, Sapphire's heartbeat began to increase so much, she swore her heart was going to explode. The feeling of Ruby on her as he listened to her heart and his warmth and solidness did something to Sapphire. It caused butterflies in her stomach and it reassured her that, even if he was dead, that he was real. That he was one of her only friends that she had. She closed her eyes, listening to the calming sound of the forest and the night sky. Sapphire opened her eyes to see the sun shining through the shade of the tree. She groaned before rolling over onto her side and closed her eyes again. She immediately opened them when she realized something strange. She shot up, looking around. It was morning, a cloudy day. Had she fallen asleep? Probably. And where was Ruby? She stood up, brushing off any dirt and grass on her clothes and started walking, further into the forest. She heard the rustling of leaves behind her and she turned quickly, seeing a young boy standing in front of her. The little boy reminded her of Ruby when she had first met him when she had been a little girl.  
"Ruby?" the little boy didn't say anything. He walked around her a few times before running off, deeper into the forest. "Hey!" Sapphire chased after him. As she did, the boy would often look back at Sapphire and smile. Finally, the boy stopped. A building had suddenly appeared, not too far away from where they stood, and a young girl who Sapphire didn't recognize had materialized in front of them. She took the little boys hands in hers and smiled. Suddenly, there was a low, but loud growl. A Salamence had appeared out of nowhere. The young boy grabbed the girl around the waist and saved her from being attacked. He threw three Pokeballs, revealing a Poochyena, Skitty, and a Ralts, and shouted something inaudible. The two Pokemon started to attack the Salamence while the little boy shielded the little girl behind him. Sapphire wanted to help, but she couldn't move. Something was enabling her from movement. Fear had her rooted to the spot.  
"I've gotta protect her!!" Sapphire could now hear the boy clearly. "I must defeat the Salamence!!" the boy's expression had changed drastically. He was furious. It... scared Sapphire. The Salamence attacked the boy with a Dragon Claw. Two screams pierced the forest. Sapphire's, and the little girl's. She could only watch in despair as the boy was slashed at by the Salamence. And he landed on the ground beside the little girl. Above the boy's left eye, was a deep gash in his head, covered from view by blood that trickled down his face. The boy's Pokemon kept attacking, despite what had happened to their owner, and were able to chase away the Salamence. Sapphire was able to move again, and she saw the girl hugging the boy as she sobbed. The boy had stopped breathing.  
"I had been reckless." a familiar voice sounded clear behind Sapphire. She quickly turned around to see the little boy standing before her, sadness was apparent on his features. The forest around them was fading away. "I wanted to protect her. And I died because I was impulsive. I had saved her but..." he gripped the end of his hat, above his left eye, "I tainted her crystal clear heart." he looked devastated.  
"Ruby-"  
"And because of me, my parents suffered," he whispered. "My mom was never the same again. And my dad..." he remained silent. He suddenly started growing, aging, until he was the Ruby she knew currently. The little girl appeared before Sapphire, crying with the boy's body by her side. "It was my fault she was hurt. I was never able to forgive myself for tainting her." Ruby kneeled down behind the girl and he hugged her while covering her eyes with his right hand. "So I made a vow. I would change my ways, even as a ghost, and that I'd always stay by her side. But… because of the incident, she forgot who I was.” there was a flash of light and Ruby, along with the children, had disappeared.  
"Ruby?!" Sapphire frantically looked around. All around her was whiteness. A never ending blanket of white. She closed her eyes then opened them again to see that she back in the forest. She saw the sun had just risen, so that meant she wasn’t dreaming. Besides her sat Ruby, staring at her worriedly.  
"You okay? You kept kicking in your sleep and you mumbled my name."  
"Sorry," she muttered sitting up. "What time is it?"  
"It’s almost 8 I think." he stretched his arms before speaking, "What did you dream about?"  
"I-..." she trailed off. The dream had seemed so real. Ruby had seemed so real in the dream. "Can ghosts visit people in dreams?"  
"What’s with the sudden question?" Sapphire didn’t say anything, "Well, I don’t know if we can. I’ve never met any other ghosts before, and I’ve certainly never tried to visit your dreams. Why?"  
"...It’s nothing."  
"I present to you the Balance Badge." Norman, the gym leader of Petalburg Gym, handed a gym badge to Sapphire, who was smiling tirelessly. It had been a tough battle for Sapphire, but she had managed to win. "You fought well."  
"Thanks, sir!" Sapphire flashed a smile, but it was directed to someone behind him. Ruby stood behind the man, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He never had liked Pokemon battles, but he was always around to watch Sapphire during her gym battles. She liked to think of Ruby as her good luck charm.  
"You remind me of a bit of my son," Norman spoke with a sad face. "He’d be around your age."  
"Is he around?"  
Norman shook his head, "He died when he was a child."  
"I'm sorry..." Sapphire replied. "What was his name?"  
"His name was Ruby." the color drained from Sapphire's face. She glanced over at Ruby, but he was nowhere to be seen. "What was your name again?"  
"Sapphire. Sapphire Birch." Sapphire stared at Norman quizzically, who seemed to be in shock. "Is something wrong?"  
"My son... a little girl had been with him... you."  


  
Sapphire had wandered all over Petalburg City, searching for Ruby, but couldn't find him. It shouldn't have been hard to find a ghost, especially one like Ruby. Just where was he? Deciding to give up, for now, she decided to return to her secret base. Maybe Ruby would be there. She raced to the secret base, thinking, hoping, she would find Ruby. She had finally made it to the secret base and stopped to catch her breath. When she went inside, Ruby was nowhere to be found. Had he run away from her, knowing she would be angry for him not telling the truth? Well if he had, he was right. She was angry. Actually, she didn't know how to feel. She felt angry, yes, but she also felt sad, annoyed, and guilty. She also felt hungry, but that was beside the point. She wondered if the dream she had was a memory. A memory of her and Ruby but... how could she have forgotten? All those times Ruby asked if she had a childhood friend. All those times he looked sad... it was because of her. Because she didn't remember him. She walked outside and looked up to the sky. She took a deep breath and screamed. She screamed as loud as she could, letting out her frustration and sadness that had formed inside of her, and she felt like crying.  
"Why are you screaming?" Sapphire looked forward to see Ruby standing a few feet away from her. He had a calm expression, and he had his arms crossed. "Well?"  
"Where the hell have you been?!" she couldn't stop herself from shouting at him. She was annoyed that he was so calm.  
Ruby's POV  
Ruby had left his father's gym the moment it had been revealed that Ruby was his son. Ruby knew that he would ask Sapphire who she was, and then reveal to her that Ruby was the little boy that had died saving her from a Salamence. There really had been no point, though. Sapphire couldn't even remember anything about that day, nor who Ruby was. So he had left silently. He had waited on top the roof to see Sapphire leave the gym. She was looking for him. He had followed her around from behind, not revealing himself. She may have the gift of seeing him, but that didn't mean he would stay visible to her. Besides, it was entertaining for him to see Sapphire looking all over the city for him. Cute really. After a while, the girl had suddenly started running, and Ruby followed after her. She ran all the way to her secret base and Ruby had managed to get there before her. Ruby stayed where he was, watching Sapphire make her way to the secret base. He wouldn't reveal himself. Not yet.  
She walked through him, causing his chest to start hurting and he felt his breath come out short. He started feeling lightheaded and weak. He grasped at where his heart was and bent down wheezing. He hated being walked through. Especially if it was by Sapphire. People walked through him all the time, but it hardly affected him. But with Sapphire... he was so used to her being able to see him and talk to him and touch him, he nearly had panic attacks whenever she went through him. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. He waited for Sapphire to come out of her base, and he moved away when she had. The girl looked up towards the sky and screamed. Hearing her scream stirred something inside Ruby. he wanted to comfort the girl. To hold her in his arms and whisper sweet nothings to her. He decided to reveal himself.  
"Why are you screaming?" Ruby kept a calm expression and crossed his arms, trying to pretend he hadn't followed the girl around. "Well?" he asked when she hadn't responded.  
"Where the hell have you been?!"  
"Around." he could tell he was making her angry.  
"You- Why didn't you tell me?!"  
"Tell you what?"  
Sapphire stomped her foot in anger, "Why didn't you tell me about your death?!"  
"Because-"  
"Because what?!"  
"Because you don't remember!" Ruby yelled and Sapphire went quiet, "...You don't-... you don't remember me..." Sapphire didn't say anything, and Ruby looked away. "You lost your memory... and- it's all my fault," he felt like crying, but he had stopped crying long ago. He couldn't bring himself to cry anymore. He heard a sniffle. Sapphire had started crying. In all the years he had known her, he had never seen her cry.  
"I'm sorry... It- it was my fault. Because of me you- you died..."  
"How did you know?" Sapphire began to explain her dream to Ruby, who stayed quiet throughout the whole thing.  
"...Why didn't you tell me?"  
"What was I supposed to say?! I had a dream where you were a kid and was killed?! That I'm sorry for not remembering you?!"  
"I don't know!"  
"Well, why didn't you tell me before?!"  
"I tried to!" Sapphire grew quiet, "I- I tried to... so many times... but I couldn't... I felt so much guilt... I had been the one to change you. When you met me in the hospital I- I decided to change myself. My aggressiveness and death had left an emotional scar in you, even if you didn't remember. And it left a physical one for me." he gripped at his hat, his hand above his scar. Sapphire walked up to him and reached out a hand, hesitating, because he hadn't taken a fully solid form. Ruby took the girl's hand in his and held it against his cheek. "I... I hope you can forgive me, Sapph."  
"You idiot... You never did anything wrong." Ruby placed his other hand on Sapphire's waist, bringing her closer so their foreheads were touching.

Sapphire often asks if I regret what had happened when we were little. My answer is no. I don't regret giving my life to protect her. I had felt guilt for the later consequences, but I don't regret it. I'm still with Sapphire, but I often leave to check in on my parents. Sapphire's been visiting them for me, and they're moving on. My mom seems a bit happier, and so does my dad, but it's hard to tell with him these days. As for me? I'm still the same as ever. Granted I am dead, but I'm happy being with Sapph.  
I'm finally at peace


	2. Stay With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a cheesy ass fanfic again… YAY  
> But yeah, it’s full of fluff and cheesiness and hints of me being lazy again.  
> And a hint of Ruby being cheap as hell

**Sapphire POV:**  
"Let's get married." Sapphire and Ruby had gone out to eat a fast food restaurant when Ruby had suddenly said those three words. Sapphire stared at him, hamburger halfway to her mouth, as she stared at him in shock.  
"Can you repeat that?"  
"Let's. Get. Married." he poked her nose. "You need to have your hearing checked."  
"WE'RE TOO YOUNG!" Sapphire stood up from her seat, and nearly everyone in the restaurant turned to look at her. Sapphire flushed red with embarrassment and sat back down in the booth. "We can't get married!"  
"Why not?" Sapphire could name probably 20 reasons as to why they couldn't get married, but she was sure Ruby would wave it off. "We're not that young, and we both love each other, so there's nothing wrong with it." Sapphire didn't say anything, still trying to wrap the idea of _marrying_ Ruby around her head. The thought had never occurred to her because she mainly never really thought of marriage. Sure she loved Ruby, but she never thought beyond being his girlfriend, it never really came to her mind.  
"Ruby we're 16. We're not even 18 yet."  
Ruby pouted, "But still-"  
"Ruby!"  
"Alright, I won't bring it up again," Ruby replied in slight annoyance. The remaining time they spent at the restaurant was silent. Sapphire was worried she had made Ruby angry, but Ruby wasn't bothered by her response at all in the slightest.  
The next day Ruby was nowhere to be found. His mom had said Ruby had left early that morning to the store and had said he wouldn't be home till evening. The sun had begun to set and Ruby was nowhere to be found, worrying Sapphire. That is until she got a message from him on her Pokegear. 'Meet me at your secret base.' so she did. She had entered her secret base to see it decorated. There were flower petals scattered around, and candles illuminating the base. Ruby stood in the center of the room.  
"You're here."  
"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"  
"I thought you wouldn't come," Ruby admitted, "After yesterday..."  
"I'm wasn't mad," she spoke quickly, "I was just- surprised."  
He sighed in relief, "That's good."  
"What's with all the flowers and candles.  
"Today's a special day," he walked up to her, taking her hands in his. "Can you close your eyes?" Sapphire stared at him in suspicion, "Please? It's important."  
"...Fine," she closed her eyes and felt Ruby let go of her hands, she felt him take off her bandanna and replace it with something else.  
"You can open your eyes now," she did, and she saw Ruby holding a mirror in hand, facing her. In the mirror, she saw that she had two orange roses in her hair, and she wore a veil. She felt the veil with her hand. It was made of silk, and it faded into a pinkish orange color at the bottom, with lace at the edges.  
 **Ruby's POV:**  
Ruby had put much time and effort into making a veil, not to mention having to set up the base with the petals and candles. He was surprised he even finished on time. He watched as Sapphire stared at her reflection in the mirror he held. Hopefully, she wasn't angry and would like it. Seeing Sapphire wear it, made her look ten times cuter in Ruby's eyes.  
"Ruby- you- why- I-" she was blushing.  
"I know you said we were too young to get married, but that doesn't mean we can't have something similar to a wedding. " Ruby took out a small box and opened it to reveal a ring. It was silver with a blue plastic gem in the shape of a heart. "I got this ring at the Pokemart." Sapphire grabbed him by his collar and started shaking him furiously.  
"THEN WHY'D YA SET THIS ALL UP IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"  
"I'm too poor to buy an actual ring." He grabbed her hand and slipped the ring onto her left-hand ring finger, "I guess this would be considered a promise ring instead, though. I'll get you a better ring when we're older okay?" Sapphire didn't say anything, her face bright red.  
"...You better live up to that."  
Ruby laughed before giving her a quick kiss. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed."  
She pouted, "...I'm not cute." Ruby laughed again as she protested to being called cute.  
"I promise to always be with you, Sapphire."


	3. [Insert Title Here]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not know what to name this.  
> So that shall be the name.

Ruby sighed, looking at the cut he had received right above his right cheek. He had been scratched by a wild Zigzagoon when he had been walking back to his home from delivering something to his father. The Zigzagoon had attacked because Ruby kicked a rock and it had hit the Zigzagoon on the head, which made it attack him. His mother had done her best to treat the wound, but she had told him it most likely would take days to heal, and might possibly leave a scar. Ruby left the bathroom, returning to his room. He took off his hat, and picked up his Pokegear, replacing its spot on his desk with his hat. He searched through his contacts for Sapphire's number. The girl was away with her father in Ever Grande City, for the Ever Grande Conference.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, Sapph."  
"Ruby!" the girl shouted through the Pokegear. "How ya been?"  
"I've been fine, you?"  
"Great! The Ever Grande Conference is really cool!" she paused, "I wish you were here to watch with me!"  
"It's ok," he replied, "It was a present from your dad for your birthday right? I don't want to interrupt your father-daughter bonding time."  
"Still... I wish you were here." Ruby sensed the sadness in her voice. "But I'll see you in a few days at Slateport right?"  
"Actually Sapph, I want to talk to you about that." he sat on his bed, "Something came up, so I won't be able to meet with you in Slateport."  
"Did something happen?"  
"Nothing bad. I just have a few things to do, that's all." there was silence on the other end, and he ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry we have to cancel our date."  
"Nah it's fine." Sapphire spoke, "But you're gonna make it up to me when I get back alright?"  
Ruby smiled, "I promise."  
"Sapphire we gotta go!" Ruby heard Prof. Birch shout from the other end.  
"Kay!" Sapphire called back, "Gotta go Ruby! The Final Rounds are starting talk to you later!" and with that, the call ended. Ruby sighed. He was being really stupid for canceling his date with Sapphire just because of a cut he had. He sighed. Hopefully, it'd be gone by then.

It was still there. The cut was still visible two days later. Ruby groaned, nearly pulling his hair out in frustration. If the scar never disappeared he'd never leave his room again. Ruby didn't care one bit if anyone thought he was crazy, he was not leaving the house until the damn cut healed. He was thankful that Sapphire would be away for another three days. Hopefully, by then the cut would be gone. Ruby heard the doorbell ring, and he heard his mother go to greet whoever was at the door. Ruby opened the door bathroom, his hat in his hand. When he was about to head down the stairs, he heard a familiar voice.  
"Ruby!" Ruby quickly looked down from where he stood. Standing next to his mother, was Sapphire. The girl looked the same as ever, only she wasn't wearing her bandanna for some reason. That was beside the point. The point was, Sapphire was home earlier than Ruby had thought. She grinned and waved up to him. "I'm back!" she made her way to the stairs and Ruby, recovering from his short-lived shock, hastily backed away from the stairs. His back hit the bathroom door. He quickly made his way back to his bedroom, no doubt confusing Sapphire. "Ruby?" Ruby ignored her, and quickly entered his room, shutting the door and locking it.  
"Ruby!" Sapphire started banging on his door.  
"Go away Sapph!" Ruby yelled, leaning against the door.  
"Don't be an ass and let me in!"  
"No!" Ruby refused to let Sapphire into his room. He would not let her see the state his face was in.  
"If you don't let me in I'll break down the door!" Ruby thought for a moment. He could stay where he was and wait until Sapphire left. "I'm giving you till 3! 1..." But then again, he wouldn't put it past Sapphire to break down his door. Again. "2..." And he didn't want to end up in the hospital. He finally decided.  
"Alright alright! I'll let you in!" he replied, "Just- give me a sec." He grabbed a small box of band-aids on his desk and applied one to where his cut was. It would do for now. "You can come in now!" the door was opened and there Sapphire stood, her face red with anger.  
"You're gonna explain why ya ran from me!"  
"Aha, it's sorta hard to explain." Ruby laughed sheepishly. Sapphire moved closer, and Ruby backed away from her. She seemed to be analyzing him.  
"You didn't have that band-aid on earlier."  
"Yes I did." he backed away again, and Sapphire stepped closer.  
"What are you hiding?"  
"Nothing," he replied stiffly. Sapphire moved closer to him, and Ruby moved further away, bumping into his bed and falling onto it. "Sapph stay away."  
"Lemme see what you're hiding."  
"I'm not hiding anything."  
"Hm, alright." she crossed her arms, "Can I at least get a proper greeting than?"  
"Uh..." Ruby sighed, "Sure." Ruby stayed where he sat and held out his arms to hug Sapphire. The girl moved close to him, but instead of returning the hug, she tore off the band-aid. Ruby froze, registering what just happened while Sapphire grinned in triumph. "Don't look!" Ruby quickly hid his face with his hands.  
"It's just a cut." Sapphire spoke, "You were afraid of me seeing a cut?"  
"Well of course I was!" Ruby muffled, then removed his hands to look at Sapphire. "I thought the cut would make me less... appealing, to you," he sighed, "Go ahead and laugh." Sapphire simply stared at him. She knelt down in front of him, leaned forward and... licked the cut.

Sapphire pulled away shortly after, leaving Ruby stunned. His brain was processing what had happened, and when he had, his face turned red. Sapphire was blushing as well, but she was smiling at Ruby's reaction.  
"Ruby I don't care if you've got a cut on you're face." she spoke, "Just don't ditch our date next time cause of it."  
"Sorry, but you're sure you don't mind?"  
"Positive." and to prove her point, Sapphire licked the cut again, sending shivers down his spine. "Love ya Ruby."  
"Love you too Sapph."


End file.
